<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>save you tonight by bipetermj (divineauthor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761528">save you tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/bipetermj'>bipetermj (divineauthor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Oscorp - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/bipetermj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Peter imagined his first date with MJ, he expected less sleuthing and more romance-y stuff that everybody else did when they started dating. Like watching a movie, or going out for dinner, or even texting about going on dates but just watching obscure YouTube videos together instead. He should’ve never expected less of MJ to be completely MJ-like. 
</em></p><p>—•—</p><p>Peter’s first date with MJ is not what he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>save you tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkas/gifts">zukkas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to shamina !!! thank you for sending in a prompt for my  <a href="https://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/post/615882901030141952/biannabethchase-hiiiii-i-just-reached-600">600 follower celebration</a> !!!</p><p>prompt: “If I die, I’m haunting you first.”</p><p>title from: one direction’s “save you tonight”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter imagined his first date with MJ, he expected less sleuthing and more romance-y stuff that everybody else did when they started dating. Like watching a movie, or going out for dinner, or even texting about going on dates but just watching obscure YouTube videos together instead. He should’ve never expected less of MJ to be completely MJ-like. </p><p>It was yesterday when they were hanging out in his room when she asked him out, if being asked out was even what that was. Not that Peter minded though. Ned had gone to ask Aunt May if she had any snacks lying around and MJ was throwing paper balls at his face to see if he really could dodge it. After a few moments of him moving his head around, he let one of them hit his head just so he could hear MJ groan. “You’re <em>supposed</em> to avoid it, Peter. You know? Superhuman perks or whatever? So much for your Peter tingle.”</p><p>“It’s called Spider-sense,” Peter countered automatically, sighing. It seemed like Aunt May’s influence reached everywhere. He finally came up with Spider-sense after an embarrassingly long amount of time staring at his wall. “And sometimes I just live to be contrary.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m dating you,” MJ said, deadpanned. </p><p>Peter just grinned up at her as he placed attached two more Legos together from the floor. “I mean we technically haven’t gone on a real date yet.”</p><p>“Fine, then we’ll go on a date tomorrow,” she said, scrunching up another piece of paper that might have been an old sketch. He'd probably look at it later when she was gone. “Wear your Spidey suit.”</p><p>“My Spidey—what? Wait, what are we doing?” </p><p>“You’ll find out. Meet you here at 8 tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter agreed, shrugging. </p><p>And, boy, did he find out. MJ showed up in an all black outfit, a turtleneck and some soft-looking leggings, while her frizzy curls were slicked back into a low ponytail. Her only accessory was a camera resting on her chest the next day. There was a little shine to her lips that Peter knew was her lip gloss and he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her, not minding the sickly sweet taste it left in his mouth. “Hey,” he breathed, then leaned back. </p><p>She gave him a bright grin that made him sweat a little in his suit. She replied in the same tone, “Hey.”</p><p>Peter interlocked her hand with hers easily and led them to the fire escape. He tugged on his mask as he looked out of this window, checking to see if anyone or anything was watching. When he was sure everything was clear, he stepped outside and held out a hand to help her climb out. </p><p>“Ugh,” she said, scowling and cracking her back as she stood back up. “These are not tall people friendly windows.”</p><p>“I got in there easily,” he pointed out. </p><p>MJ smirked. “Yeah, but we can’t all be bite-sized.”</p><p>“I’m two inches shorter than you.” He placed his hands on his hips. “Anyway, where are we going.”</p><p>“You know that new Oscorp building that popped up in Queens?” MJ asked. He nodded. Given his job of swinging around, it was hard not to notice it, but it wasn’t the most romantic building he’d seen. Then again, when was MJ up for cliché filmesque dates? “We’re gonna break in and maybe take a couple of pictures.”</p><p>“Break… in,” he said, trying to process. “And <em>why</em> are we gonna break in?”</p><p>MJ sighed. “I did some research—” which was code for: <em>I asked Ned to help hack into their files</em> “—and they were doing some shady shit to endangered species. Like, borderline call your representative to the UN type shit. If we can get some evidence to expose them, we can stop it before it gets worse.”</p><p>Peter stared at her. Of course, this would be their first date. He sighed, but behind the mask he was smiling. "Why not just bring your phone to take pictures?"<br/>
<br/>
“Phone quality pictures suck, Peter,” she said. “Get with the program.”</p><p>Peter tilted his head slightly. Valid point. “Ok, hop on.”</p><p>MJ quickly jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist with a tight grip and her arms interlocking tightly behind his neck. She placed her head in the crook of his neck while Peter wrapped one arm easily around her hips. </p><p>“Good to go?” he asked, shifting her weight without any difficulty. She nodded. And with that they were off. </p><p>That was a few hours ago. They got into Oscorp without sounding off any alarms (thanks for the passwords, Ned). They got a few pictures and, God, Peter was so tempted to break them out right then and there, but they left silently. Or, well, they tried. Apparently the night guard was suspicious of the black shadows and came around to check things out. Peter and MJ were so close, just a flight away from the rooftop they came from. But once he heard the guard’s footsteps and Peter panicked, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. </p><p>“MJ, we’re going to run,” Peter whispered, agitated. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hey, you!” the guard said and MJ’s eyes widened before Peter pulled her up the stairs, almost carrying her at some points. </p><p>“Fuck,” Peter said, “hold on to me.”</p><p>“Shit,” she said, climbing onto him. “If I die, I’m haunting you first.”</p><p>MJ held onto Peter’s shoulders so tightly he thought his suit might rip. And that was honestly saying something given that this is grade A Stark tech on his body, so MJ’s grip was borderline Hulk-like. Within seconds, he swung up and out the rooftop. He hoped the guard didn’t see who it was who broke in. He didn’t need to hear JJ’s scathing comments on him being a menace to society again. </p><p>Once they were ways away from Oscorp, Peter said, “Dramatic much?”</p><p>MJ laughed into his shoulder. “Take us home, Peter.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Okay, MJ.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on <a href="http://bipetermj.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :D &amp; if u want u can also reblog the <a href="https://biannabethchase.tumblr.com/post/615751547107885056/hey-alyssa-congrats-on-600-can-i-get-a">post</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>